Cruz
by Uber
Summary: Roxie is in 7th year and is dating Harry. She can't stand Hogwarts. One-Shot. Maybe a sequel...maybe not. PLZ R&R AND BE NICE!


Cruz  
  
Inspired by the song "Cruz" by Christina Aguilera from the CD stripped. even though the song is about her leaving to live in teh country...o well, it's all good. Everything in _**this type of font**_ is from the lyrics of the song. listening to the song will help a lot  
  
Roxie- tall, slender, has a Swedish-accent, very pretty, fashionable.  
  
FYI- Roxie is dating Harry, and is best friends with Ron. Ron's like her brother. Roxie really doesn't like Hogwarts as had been fighting the urge to leave for 2 years.  
  
Roxie woke up, and looked in the mirror. She looked into the mirror, just staring. She saw a reflection back.  
  
She didn't like what she saw.  
  
Not what she looked like. She was fine with that. She was actually quite beautiful. She had long, blonde hair and clear, flawless skin. She didn't like one thing.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
She didn't look happy, and she hadn't for the last past 3 years. She hated Hogwarts. She loved Harry. Oh, he wasn't the problem. The work wasn't the problem, well it was... but the whole magic thing wasn't for her. She had to get away.  
  
She had to get away, she needed change.  
  
**_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change..._**  
  
She was dying in Hogwarts.   
  
She got dressed in low-slung jeans and an American Eagle tee. She was born muggle, and lived with muggles at every chance she got. But was she ready to give everything she ever knew up for it?  
  
She went downstairs to eat breakfast and saw Harry. She ran up to him and hugged him. He didn't know about her longing to leave, but she wanted to tell him. The time was just, never right.   
  
"Hey, Roxie!" Harry said, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"Hey," Roxie said, in a soft whispy voice. The voice that she was known for. She looked down at the table.  
  
"What's up?" Harry said, putting two fingers under her chin and propping it up. She pushed his hands away and hung her head even lower.  
  
"I've got to go. I have..." she said, standing up, "..to study," She said, with a gestures from her hands showing that she didn't know what she was studying for.  
  
Roxie was always very shy and quiet, but well-known throughout the school. She was also well known for being the most muggle-like person too. She majored in Muggle Studies, and practically taught the class, that's why she owned so many "muggle clothes".  
  
She got in her room and sat on the window seat (which is were she spent most of her time), and looked out. She looked out past the lake, the quidditch pitch, and out into the horizon. What she wanted from Hogwarts she just wasn't getting. This was killing her.  
  
The next morning she was awakened by a _Knock, knock!   
_  
"Hey, Roxana, you coming for breakfast?" Hermione said, knocking the door with the second knuckles on her hand.  
  
Roxie did not like Hermione Granger. She thought that she was a very beastly girl, who always called her Roxana. But she was best friends with her boyfriend, so she had to like her. She liked Ron, actually Ron was her closest friend. Then there was the group of girls that she always "hung out' with. Parvati, Lanvender all those people. They were okay....  
  
"Um, not hungry." She woke to find out that she had slept in her clothes. She sat down at the window, and with the whisk of her wand, she got herself clean, got dressed and did her hair and make-up in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Hermione said, opening the door, to see Roxie sitting on the window seat (decorated with pillows that she had made herself).  
  
Roxie had done a good job with decorating the room. There were pictures of her, Harry and Ron, and all of her favourite celebrities. Most of them muggles. She also had a few posters of Harry's favourite Quidditch team. She room was painted yellow, and was filled with light. The focal point of the room was the window. A place that Roxie found herself staring out of time and time again. It had flowers and curtains that really expressed the wy Roxie was feeling.  
  
"You sit in front of the stupid window almost everyday! God, if you like the outdoors so much, the GO OUTSIDE!" Hermione said, pulling Roxie out of the door.  
  
She obediently followed.  
  
She ended up in the same seat, with a pile of food in front of her. She didn't want it, but instead, looked out of the massive window on the other side of the table.  
  
"Hello, anybody there?" one of Hermione's friends named Aislaah said, waving a hand in front of Roxie's face.  
  
"I can see your bloody hand, so why the hell are you waving it in front of me?" Roxie said, looking over at the chubby Aislaah.  
  
Everybody went silent.  
  
"Obviously I can see your hand waving in front of me. Why, do you think that I'm that stupid? Wow...you think you know someone..."  
  
"Sorry..." Aislaah said, returning back to her diminishing mountain of food.  
  
"I've got to go," Roxie said, getting up from the table.   
  
Harry jumped up, "And....so do I."  
  
Roxie and Harry walked off together.  
  
Roxie went back to her room and sat in front if the window. She couldn't stand this anymore. She couldn't live a lie. She couldn't stay at Hogwarts. She had to leave.   
  
She left her room and found Harry in the common room.  
  
"Hey!" He said, jumping up from his chair, knocking over the chess game that Neville and Harry were playing at.  
  
"Hey!" she said back, giving him a smile that was all teeth. "Uum...I have a few errands to do, but after that we can go to Hogmeade, if you want...get some Butter beer..?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Roxie knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
  
The door opened my itself.  
  
"I know why you are here, Roxana, and I hope that you have thought it through..." Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk.  
  
"I have for the past 3 years, sir," Roxie said, with a slight bow. She never thought that Dumbledore was that smart! He had been like a father to her ever since she came from Durmstrang to Hogwarts.  
  
"Okay, well, I assume that you are going back to Stockholm, Sweden?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um, no sir. I was planning on moving into a flat in London. Um, I have a friend living there...she only speaks Swedish though, so if we were to phone her,"  
  
"Phone her? What does that mean?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at Roxie.  
  
"Oh, here, I'll call her. Um, er, I'll have my wand write it down."  
  
After nearly an hour of phoning, and sometimes translating and reading, they had communicated with Roxie's mother, father, her friend, (Misa), everything was finally set.  
  
Roxie was leaving at two o'clock.....that day.  
  
She rushed out of the office and into the Gryffindor Common Room. She slipped past Harry. She got to her room, took a breath and looked out the window for a brief second. Roxie started to cry.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked Harry as she stepped out of her room.  
  
"Yep," he said, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Oh, can I come?" Ron asked,  
  
"Yes," Roxie said. They had four hours.  
  
**_Celebrating a fantasy come true_**... she was finally leaving.  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade they went straight to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Okay, guys, the reason that we're here," Roxie started after they got their butterbeers.  
  
"I'm leaving Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Ron looked as though they were about to cry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've been unhappy here. The magic world isn't for me. I miss doing things the "hard" way. I miss my Misa, my city life. I miss it taking me a half an hour to do my hair, two hours to pick out my outfit....an hour mixing nail polish to get the right colour. I miss going to regular school. I miss........my old life," Roxie said, starting to cry.  
  
"For how long?" Ron asked. Harry kept quiet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Roxie asked.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?" Ron asked,  
  
"Since I got here...fourth year... I'm so sorry. I can't keep on faking it! I was okay for the first year, but then when I got home, I just realized how much I missed it. I'm so sorry and I'll miss you so...so, so, much" Roxie said, wiping the tears from her eyes. It looked as though this was actually psychically hurting her to say it.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"London. I'm moving in with my friend from Stockholm. It's not that long of a drive from Hogwarts, I'll still see you!"  
  
Harry was crying by this point.  
  
"We better get going," Roxie said, looking at her watch. 2 hours until she had to leave Hogwarts. She was getting excited.  
  
Roxie and Ron got up from the table, but Harry did not.  
  
"Why?" he asked   
  
"Why? Because...I wasn't meant to be a witch. I was meant to be a city girl...not to be locked up in a 1000 year old castle. I love you Harry..." realizing that that was the first that she's said it.  
  
"I love you too." he replied.  
  
I'm leaving today...I'm leaving today...  
  
"I have to pack," Roxie said, when they got back to Hogwarts. Less than 1 hour!  
  
"We'll help,"Ron said, nudging Harry.  
  
The entered Roxie's room. She started taking down posters and pictures. She started to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uum...yes," Roxie lied. She moved onto the closet, taking out shirts, folding them and putting them in a suitcase.   
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Harry said, from the other side of the room, where he was taking down pictures and putting them in bubble wrap, and then putting them in a duffle bag.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Roxie said, walking over and hugging him. She gestured over to Ron and he joined.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ron said, leaving the room.  
  
"Harry," Roxie said, "You've been...my boyfriend and my best friend. And you were the person keeping me here for 3 years. I love you so much, and I will never stop."  
  
"Me neither," Harry said. They hugged for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Ron came back in and started taking down the window treatments.  
  
"No, leave those, please, I want them to stay for a bit longer," Roxie said.  
  
About 10 minutes later they were done. She made some tea and the three of them looked out the window together. Each of them were looking out at different things. Roxie, the horizon, Harry, the sky, for Sirius, and Ron, the clouds for Roxie and Harry.   
  
They were all quietly crying.  
  
"I've got to go," Roxie said, as she put all the window decorations in a different bag.  
  
"We'll help," Harry and Ron said, the each took three bags, except for Roxie, who took one. But before they left, the three of them took another look at Roxie's empty room.  
  
"Had it always been this small?" Roxie asked, trying to break the tension.  
  
They got out to her car (which was parked in a kind of secret parking lot), and put her bags in her trunk and back and front seat.   
  
**_Turn up the radio, and I'm feeling like I've never felt before...  
_**  
Roxie knew that she would miss Harry and Ron so much, but she knew that this was the best thing for her. Roxie didn't think of what she was leaving behind. She thought of what was waiting for her in the city. She'd never felt so....alive.  
  
**_Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams, I'm free...I'm finally free._**  
  
As she pulled out of the driveway, Harry realized that he was letting go of the love of his life. He couldn't let her. He wouldn't let her.  
  
He sprinted down the driveway, and Roxie stopped driving.  
  
"Roxie, you can't do this," he said.  
  
"Harry, don't make this any harder for me. I have to leave. I have to," Roxie said. How can he do this to me? She thought.  
  
"If you love me, you'll stay," Harry said. This'll make her stay, He thought.  
  
"Then, I'm sorry, Harry. You just don't understand. I have to leave. You just...don't get it," she said, pulling down the window.  
  
Harry just stood there and waved. She didn't wave back.  
  
She didn't look back.  
  
**_I'm leavin' today.  
  
I'm livin' it, leavin' it to change.  
  
I'm leavin' today...._**  
  
Continuation????? Who knows..... 


End file.
